Nur ein Kuss
by bianka411
Summary: Klaus / Caroline ein kleiner Oneshot über mein Lieblingspairing aber vielleicht wirds auch länger


**Pairing: Klaus / Caroline**

**Summary: spielt nach 4x18, eigentlich ein Oneshort aber vielleicht auch nicht **

**Nur ein Kuss?**

Caroline hob gerade zögerlich die Hand um an die schwere Holztür zu klopfen, als diese mit einer schnellen Bewegung aufgerissen wurde.

„Caroline," begrüßte sie Klaus mit einen kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen das ihre Knie weich werden ließen. „ Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuches?" Seine blauen Augen schauten sie fragend an bevor er sie langsam über ihren Körper gleiten ließ.

„Lass das!" Caroline versuchte sich nicht von diesen Blicken aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen, obwohl sie nur zu deutlich wahrnahm wie ihr Körper auf diese Erkundung reagierte.

„Weiß meinst du, Love?" Klaus sah sie gespielt fragend an und lehnte sich lässig an den Türrahmen.

„Du weißt genau was ich meine. Du ziehst mich gerade mit den Augen förmlich aus. Und überhaupt, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen das du mich nicht Love nennen sollst." Caroline schaute ihn aufgebraucht an.

„Love da du mir ja keine Chance gibt's dir jedes Kleidungsstück eigenhändig auszuziehen bleibt mir ja nichts weiter übrig als dich mit den Augen auszuziehen. Und ich kann dir sagen das ich das bereits unzählige Male getan habe und ich jedes Mal ein anderes Bild von dir vor Augen hatte. Aber du warst jedesmal wunderschön." Caroline spürte wie sich ihre Wangen leicht rot färbten und sie suchte verzweifelt nach einer schlagkräftigen Antwort, die ihr aber partout nicht einfallen wollte.

„ Ich wollte dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen." Klaus hob sanft seine Hand an ihr Gesicht und ließ fuhr mit seinen Finger leicht über ihre erhitze Wange.

„Natürlich wolltest du das." Presste Caroline hervor und wich einen Schritt zurück.

„ Du hast recht, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht das es funktionieren würde." Klaus löste sich vom Türrahmen und überbückte den Meter den sie gerade zwischen sie beide geschaffen hatte wieder.

„Du überraschst mich einfach jedes Mal. Ich glaube ich habe noch nie jemanden so zart erröten sehen und ich muß sagen es macht dich noch schöner. Und das ich der Grund dafür bin, erregt mich ungemein."

„Das bist du nicht!" Sie hatte gehofft das ihre Stimme kraftvoll klingen würde, aber es war kaum mehr als ein flüstern was da über ihre Lippen kam.

„Nicht?" Klaus legte den Kopf leicht schräg und sah sie prüfen an. Caroline bis sich nervös auf die Unterlippe und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sie wollte ihm sagen das sie gerade an Tyler gedacht hatte und darum errötet war aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht dazu bringen diese Lüge laut auszusprechen. Denn genau das wäre es gewesen, ein Lüge.

„Okay, gut. Ich gebe es zu. Du bist der Grund dafür. Zufrieden?"

„Ja." Kam es kaum hörbar von ihm.

„Da ich dich ja jetzt glücklich gemacht habe kann ich endlich verschwinden." Caroline drehte sich schnell um und hatte bereits ein paar Meter zurückgelegt, als sich eine Hand auf ihre rechte Schulter legte und sie zum Stillstand brachte.

„Caroline…." Leise stöhnte sie auf und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.

„Was ist den noch?" Nervös schaute sie ihm über die Schulter um ihn nicht wieder in die Augen sehen zu müssen.

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, warum du überhaupt hergekommen bist?" Klaus legte ihr einen Finger unter das Kinn und zwang sie so ihn in die Augen zu schauen. „Und bitte schau mich an wenn wir miteinander reden." Er schenkte ihr ein schiefes Lächeln was ihn ihr schön wieder so ein seltsames Kribbeln auslöste.

„Ich wollte nur….. Naja ich bin gekommen um…" brachte sie nur stottern hervor.

„Ja. Was wolltest du?" Caroline atmete mehrmals tief durch und faste all ihren Mut zusammen um nun das zu tun, weswegen sie in erster Linie hergekommen war.

„Ich bin hergekommen um dir die Antwort auf deine Frage zu geben."

„Welche Frage?" leicht irritiert sah Klaus Caroline an. Doch binnen einer Minisekunde fiel ihm die Antwort selber ein, wie sie an den veränderten Ausdruck in seinen Augen erkennen könnte. Dennoch beantwortete sie seine Fragen.

„Du weißt schon. Du hast mich gefragt ob wir Freunde werden." Sie sah ihn jetzt genau in die Augen und sie hätte schwören können, dass sie ein nervöses Flackern darin wahrgenommen hatte.

„Und… wie lautet die Antwort." Durch Jahrhunderte lange Übung klang Klaus Stimme völlig unbeteilig, so als wäre die Antwort ihm nicht wichtig. Dabei war sein Ganzes Innere in Aufruhr. Er konnte sich es selber nicht erklären, aber er spürte deutlich das von ihrer Antwort alles abhing.

„Bevor ich die Frage eindeutig beantworten kann muß ich noch etwas tun." Nervös trat Caroline von einen Fuß auf den anderen und versuchte sich selber Mut zu machen.

„Und das wäre." Fragend schaute er sie an.

„Das!" Caroline schaute ihn weiterhin genau in die Augen als sie ihre Hände auf seine Schulter legte und sie sich leicht auf Zehenspitzen stellte. Ihre Wangen waren erneut zart errötet und als sie sich näher zu ihm zog öffnete sie leicht die Lippen. Sie sah wie Klaus Augen sich weiteten als ihn klar wurde was sie tun wollte. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme hinter seinen Hals und zog ihn leicht zu sich hinunter. Ein letztes Mal schauten sie sich tief in die Augen bevor sie ihre schloss und ihre Lippen auf seine trafen. Ihre Münder öffneten sich automatisch und ihre Zungen trafen sich in einem tiefen Kuss. Caroline zog sich noch näher an ihn und Klaus legte ihr seine Arme um den Körper um auch die letzte Distanz die noch zwischen ihnen war zu vernichten. Ein leisen Stöhnen entwich aus Carolines Mund als der Kuss immer intensiver wurde und ihre Zungen umeinander tanzten. Sie vergrub ihre Hände in sein weiches Haar, während sie spürte das auch seine Hände die Wanderung aufgenommen hatten. Sie spürte wie seine Finger durch ihr langes Haar glitten und wie eine Hand sich um ihre Taille legte. Ein Schauer der Erregung durchfuhr sie als sein kühle Hand ihre erhitze Haut berührte. So sehr sie das Gefühl auch genoss die seine Finger auf ihrer Haut auslöste, sie mußte das beenden. Sie hatte es schon viel zu weit gehen lassen. Noch ein letztes Mal fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand über seine Wange bevor sie sie mit all ihrer noch vorhandenden Willenskraft auf seine Brust legte und sie sich langsam von ihm löste. Als sie sein enttäuschtes Aufstöhnen hörte als sich ihre Lippen trennten hätte sie sich am liebsten wieder in seine Arme geworfen. Kurz schloss sie noch einmal ihre Augen um sich wieder halbwegs zu sammeln bevor sie sagte, weswegen sie gekommen war.

„Wir können einfach keine Freunde sein." Sie schaute noch einmal zwischen seinen Augen und seinen Mund hin und her bevor sie sich in Vampiregeschwindigkeit umdrehte und in den Wald verschwand. Sie drehte sich nicht ein einziges Mal um, so dass sie auch nicht sah wie sich auf Klaus Gesicht ein kleines Lächeln bildete.

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Würde mich über Reviews freuen **


End file.
